Black Mamba
---- Black Mamba (KANJI, ROMAJI) is a Bounty Hunter, but unlike most isn't in the job for money. Mamba is known to be a rather dirty individual, trusted by no one. His quirk, Venom, allows him to control people and once in control he's serves his own type of justice. In this way, he could just be known as a Hunter, hunting anyone who is a villain. Some people believe he has been consumed by his quirk due to his lost of sanity. Before taking the alias as Black Mamba, he was known as Rupert Grünbaum. Appearance TBA TBA Personality and Traits TBA TBA History Quirk Venom (毒液, Dokueki) is an Emitter Quirk where the Black Mamba controls snakes that injects venom into someone's system. Once the bite is made it takes 6 days for the venom to fully consume a person but they do not die. Instead, Black Mamba gains total control of them and is known to prepare his own justice to them. He does this by making them become the victim of the crimes they have committed in the past. Abilities Sword Handling Relationships Family= Maaya Xavier (KANJI, ROMAJI) is a young girl who was abandoned by her family in Germany. Due to Black Mamba, known as Rupé to Maaya, having no family at the time too the two spent a lot of time together despite the language barrier. Rupert would teach Maaya German while Maaya would teach Rupert English and they both vowed to get justice for their families one day. This is what set Rupert's justice one through his whole life and while Maaya still was planning on joining the circus, Rupert was imaging himself to be the bodyguard to ensure the circus's smooth transfer. Their friendship all ended when Maaya signed the contract for the circus and came back having the deed. Believing this to be wrong, Rupert did not join Maaya but the two promised to never break laws themselves. Two years later, Maaya broke that promise and since then he has hunted Maaya down. Black Mamba had managed to catch Maaya eventually but he was left in confused since he never gained control of her. Biting her with his quirk again didn't seem to have the same effect as it did on her last time and Mamba was angry. He has not given in yet to serving Maaya the justice she should get. |-| Others= Andrei Sokolov (KANJI, ROMAJI) is an inventor that stopped Black Mamba's quirk from effecting Maaya. After research on him he considers him a traitor but due to his sleeping habits and rather weird reasons for helping out a villain, Mamba has left him be so far. He has not planned attacked on Andrei but does plan on getting the information he desires of Maaya out of him one day. Trivia * Black Mamba is based on Kuroha from Kagetora Project * 16rh July, Black Mamba's birthday, is World Snake Day. * Snek-Snek is a joke from the Dark & Dicey Dungeons and Dragons show. Category:Males Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Former Students Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Sword Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Weapon Users